Volume 4 Prediction- Team SHIV
by JauneArc666
Summary: This is a very unlikely fanfiction continuing directly off the end of RWBY volume 3, sprouting from an idea I had whilst reading Beyonders! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stepped off the curb, sprinting down the darkened road. Huge skyscrapers, devoid of action, towered above me. mist swirled, obscuring the tops of the buildings. My only thought was to keep running. Keep away from those… things. I could hear their muffled growling, gradually growing louder. I didn't have much time. I searched for a solution. I had to take out those beasts… whatever they are, and find a safe place. I saw a coffee shop to my left. Ducking into the building, I found a small cramped room. I ran through the door at the other side, rotten planks squealing in protest. I knew that only hours ago, this place had been bustling with people getting their coffee before rush hour. I silently stepped into the kitchen. A huge pot of water lay on the stove. The water was boiling. Picking up the pot, I jumped upwards, pushing the roofing tiles out of the way. I landed smoothly, setting the pot on the roof.

I had always been a good acrobat. In fact, the best. That was why I was in New York at 9:25 on 4/23/17. That was why I was there when huge black beasts invaded the city, killing indiscriminately. I had just won the national acrobatics championship, obtaining a perfect score. Just after the awards ceremony, the huge portal had opened up.

I heard the beasts before I saw them. They ran through the coffee shop, crushing everything in their path. From the chase, I knew there were two of them. As they were directly under me, I dumped the water. Pulling my hood lower over my head, I ran, feet pounding on the roofs of the houses as I jumped from shop to shop.

I ran with no direction, no purpose. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. Suddenly, without knowing it, I came to the center of it all. The Empire State building towered above a spinning purple vortex. Mini bolts of lightning flashed in the purple mist that emanated from the royal blue center of the vortex. Through the center, I saw a great mountain. Rocky crags extended from its rough surface. The top of the mountain was obscured in red mist. I could see a throng of the beasts at the base of the mountain. They ran towards the portal. As they got to the entrance, the malevolent monsters came through the portal. Suddenly, the beasts stopped coming through. The image in the portal changed to that of a large city. I couldn't tell many details, but I saw huge brick townhouses. In the center of the city, skyscrapers rose above the other buildings, silhouetted by a broken moon. Huge tentacles emanated from the portal on my side. The tentacles lunged towards me. At the same time, I saw an auburn haired girl sprint into the open area in front of the portal. The tentacles lunged for her as well. They grabbed onto me and pulled me into the portal.

I emerged into a bustling city. People went around their daily business, going into shops and restaurants. It's hard to imagine that just 3 hours ago, I was just like them. I wondered where I was. I knew I wasn't in our world. It hit me in a rush. I leaned against a wall, sweat beaded on my face. I was in another world! I stood up again, and began walking aimlessly, taking in the sights and sounds. I saw a sign that said the city I was in was called Haven. I entered a smaller side street. Walking on the other side of the road was a man in a green suit. His head snapped toward me. "You… You shouldn't be here. Come with me."

I followed the man through ever decreasing sizes of alleys. Eventually, we arrived at the smallest passage yet. It branched off one of the larger pathways, seeming to fade into the darkness. Slimy water coated from the walls, dripping on the grimy ground below. The girl I'd glimpsed in New York came also, being led by a stout, fat man with a huge mustache. I didn't know what to think about her. She wore punk clothes, all black. Her long auburn hair flowed down her back, ending in a ragged line at the small of her back. She had dark hazel eyes. As I watched, they seemed to changed colors. All in all…. Absolutely gorgeous.

I realized I was staring and blushed, looking away. We were led to a door made of mouldy, dark wood. The fat man pushed and the door swung open, revealing a dark, albeit clean, hallway. Breaking the silence, the green suited man spoke. "It's not much, but this is all that's left of Beacon Academy. Follow me and I will tell you more." The man had silvery grey hair, and wore miniature spectacles, that lay perched on his nose. As he walked, he clicked his iron tipped cane against the ground.

We came to a door at the end of the long hallway. The tall man, who introduced himself as Professor Ozpin, opened the door. Its rust covered hinges squealed in protest. We walked into the room. A round conference table took up most of the room, with hardwood chairs circling it. The top of the room rose into a dome, devoid of any decoration. A single lightbulb hanging by a string, extended down until it was about five feet above the table. It cast weird shadows to the 6 people already occupying the table. There were exactly four chairs left. We all sat down.

A brownish red haired girl stood up and addressed the rest of the table. She wore a black skirt and blouse with a pretty red trim.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy. It has been a long journey for all of us, especially for the newly formed team RNJR. It appears we have some unexpected visitors. Go ahead and tell us your stories."

I looked at the other people sitting at the table. An unimpressive boy in jeans and a t-shirt sat next to a black haired teen in a green suit. A somewhat pretty girl, wearing pink, was bouncing in her seat next to the black haired boy.

The brown haired girl I saw as I was entering introduced herself as, not surprisingly, Hazel. She said how she lived in downtown New York and felt herself called to the Empire State Building, where she was pulled in by tentacles. Another girl shyly stood up, glancing down at her feet before speaking. She introduced herself as Indigo. She had light purple hair and strong facial features, which seemed to not match her shy personality. She went on to tell the group about how her small village in Iraq was being hit by bombs when a portal opened in the doorway to her hut. Just as a bomb exploded in her hut, she had jumped through. Her last sight before entering Haven was her family being blown up.

Now it was my turn. I told my story, starting with my name, Verdigris, and continuing with the acrobatics competition, then how the beasts entered the city. I told about how I saw Hazel and got pulled in by the tentacles. Finally, a silver haired boy introduced himself as Silvio. He said he had also come to the Empire State Building. I asked why I hadn't seen him. He said he could move without being seen. Wow. RIP acrobatics. Ozpin stood up.

"It is a grave day in the world of Remnant. All of vale has been taken over, and the members of the school Beacon Academy are spread thin. The Hunters and huntresses…"

"Hunters?" Silvio interjected.

"Id better start from the beginning" Ozpin said under his breath.

"As you now know, you are in the world of Remnant. Somehow, you got sucked through portals to this world. I heard from you, Verde, that black beasts are invading the city you call New York?"

"Yes"

"Those are Grimm, the monsters that inhabit this world. I know you would like to get back to you're world. That is impossible at this point. You will have to get to the main portal at the realm of Salem and Cinder, the… villains... of this world. First you will need training. We don't have much time… one year to be exact. We'll get started tomorrow. For now, I have some explaining to do."

I stayed silent, not knowing exactly what to say. I kind of have to like the man Ozpin. A woman walked through the door, heels banging a sharp report of the hardwood boards. She wore a white suit and some sort of purple cape, tattered on the edges and bottom. The cape reached to the small of her back, giving the impression of wings. She wore a strict expression on her face, as if every emotion was regulated and controlled into a featureless mask.

"The acrobatics you mentioned, Verde, are known as a semblance, Silvio also mentioned moving without being seen."

The woman stepped forwards, perching on a chair placed diagonally in the corner of the room.

""Now… Hazel. Indigo. Have you noticed anything that is strange-stronger about you?"

Hazel spoke

"I've always been able to communicate mentally with those closest to me. I can also make others able to talk with people other than himself but not me."

"A very uncommon semblance… I don't know if anyone has had that in recent past. Indigo?"

"Nothing…"

The woman stood up, motioning to the door. "It is quite late. Get some sleep and we will tell you more tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a dull haze. Following the instructions I had been given before I went to sleep, I put on the clothes lain across the footboard of the old fashioned footboard on my bed. Dark green pants and a brown button up shirt was followed by a suit coat of the same color as the pants. Putting on plain black shoes, I walked to the mess hall and sat down. The mass hall was a somewhat brightly lit (compared to the conference room) area with several tables. It probably had a seating capacity of 35, and was about the size of a squash pit. Around 20 people sat at the tables, eating a mixture of foods. I walked up to a buffet table and picked out some cereal and fruit. After I finished, I noticed a table where Indigo, Silvio, and Havel were sitting. I sat down and dug into my food.

Hefting my broadsword, I swung at the mannequin placed in the center of the brightly lit room. I swung twice more, finally beheading it. YES! Finally a weapon i could use! I stepped out of the room, using a free swinging door in the corner.

"How was it?" The fat man I had met entering the building asked.

"Perfect." I replied heartily. I don't know why he told me to do this. He had taught us (The four outlanders) the basic stances for each of the most common melee weapons and then sent us in the practice room to see which weapon we were best at. I excelled at the broadsword, while Hazel demolished the dummy with twin scims. Indigo was the best with a katana, separating her mannequin into several pieces. Silvio worked the best with a spear, puncturing the dummy several times. The professor watched on closed circuit tv.

"Now for the ranged weapons." The professor said in his deep, throaty voice."Remember. I have been asked to teach you skills in a year that I normally teach in many. You will need them for your journey to the domain of Salem."

The man pressed a button and a wall containing weapons on racks flipped, revealing a lethal array of handguns and larger models. Silvio shifted excitedly in his seat next to mine. I nudged him. "Why the excitement?."

"I was a member of a shooting club in manhattan. I came in 30th nationally."

"Wow. Stealthy… and shooty." I replied, the tone in my voice had a note of sarcasm.

The professor spoke. "I will now teach you how to use ranged weapons."

I listened as he told us the various grips and thought about all that Ozpin hadn't explained. Finally, the fat teacher finished his speech.

"You may choose your ranged weapon now and I will bring you back to the training room for a group exercise.

I grabbed a dark colored bow and the quiver next to it. Silvio beelined to a high powered rifle, while Indigo grabbed some sort of EMP. Hazel chose to dual wield again, grabbing a pair of modern handguns from the wall.

"I wonder what are doing," Hazel asked.

"Dunno" I replied. "We'll find out soon enough though."

The professor beckoned to us, and we followed him down a long, dark hallway to a nondescript door. Opening the door, I saw a solid metal gateway on the other side of the room.

" Back at Beacon Academy we had an array of these machines. Now we have one. This… is the Simulator."

The man walked to a complex control panel mounted in one wall.

"This machine is used to simulate combat… with no danger of being hurt!."

"That's not possible." I muttered to Indigo. She looked amazed by the huge machines. I suddenly remembered that she came from a small town in Iraq. That was why she was in awe of the machine. "No" she breathed. "But how could it not be? It wouldn't be here for nothing."

"Maybe you're right," I replied.

"Now i will explain the rules. When you are called, chose either your ranged or melee weapon. Step through the gate and close the heavy metal bulkhead behind it. Press the red button to you're right when you are inside and it will start. Remember those papers you filled out last night? Those were to ensure the simulation will test you correctly. Each simulation is different. Silvio. You're first."

Silvio stepped through the gates. I saw the metal door shut and then I waited. After about 30 minutes, Silvio stepped out, covered with sweat. Before I could talk to him, my name was called. Out of instinct, I grabbed the broadsword, the heavy weight felt reassuring in my grip. I stepped through the gate. Closing the metal bulkhead, I pressed the button.

The featureless room in front of me went dark for a few seconds, then, as if i was teleported into a new world, a forest appeared. I saw Indigo, Hazel, and Silvio here as well. How could that be possible?

"This way!" Hazel shouted. I saw several grimm running behind us. "Follow me!" Silvio yelled, going in a different direction than Hazel. I slowed down from a sprint to a run, looking left and right. I saw Hazel running straight, and Silvio to the right. "Come!" Indigo yelled, going to the right. I didn't know what to do. The grimm were getting closer, their savage roars deafening me. Suddenly I saw that they weren't running away fast enough!

It all fell together like a puzzle. I noticed a metal trap door in trees about 200 meters away from each of my new friends. They wouldn't reach them without more time. I turned around, raising my sword.

The grimm were upon me in seconds. Swinging my sword, I jumped onto a beast, using my newly discovered semblance to give me the extra height I needed. I slashed off the head of one grimm and jumped again. I turned in the air just in time to see a grimm swing a paw at me! I was thrown into a tree and felt something stop me just before i hit the tree, depositing me on the hard ground. The grimm turned on me. I stood up again, seeing my freinds climb down the trap doors to safety. I knew I couldn't take the grimm, but there was nowhere else to go. I swung again, taking another few out before their numbers smothered me, depositing me into the void.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I emerged from the Simulator in a haze. I slumped in a seat, still breathing heavily. Sweat still beaded on my forehead, dripping down my face. I was still shaken by the intensity of the Simulator. The professor sat at a round stool in the corner, wearing a set of what looked to be virtual reality goggles. He took them off.

"So. How was your experience, Verdegris?"

"It… it was okay," I stuttered.

"Hazel. Your turn." The professor said.

Hazel stood up. I could tell she was nervous by the way Silvio and I came out. She stepped through the gate, shutting the metal door behind her.

"After Indigo goes in, I will tell you the secret of the Simulator. I wouldn't want to… spoil anything." Indigo's hopeful face fell. I could tell she wanted an advantage.

"I can, however, tell you that you, Verdegris and Silvio, have passed and it looks like Hazel will pass too. It was quite admirable what you did in there, Verdegris." As he said this he put on the goggles again, and we waited. Finally, Hazel came out. She too was covered in sweat. Her brow was furrowed as if she was angry. Indigo walked through the door, a mix of determination and fear on her face. As soon as the bulkhead was closed, the professor turned to us.

"I suppose it's time to tell you about the Simulator. What it does is take those papers you filed out last night and plug them into an extremely complicated algorithm. Did you notice how the questions seemed to pry?"

"Yes. I was wondering why those were necessary," I said.

"The simulator takes those questions and determines your greatest fear and your fatal flaw. It's a simple matter to form a scenario from there. Normally, you would only take the Simulator test after you are fully trained, but our time requires us to have you take it now. Hold on while I check how Indigo is doing."

After about five minutes, the professor took the goggles off again.

"Its looking good for Indigo.'

"What will our… training be?" Hazel asked. "And… why. Why are we here? Why do we need to be taught?"

"I suppose it's time I told you a story," The professor said. "This is why you specifically were brought through the portal. Have you ever noticed that you have had an extra skill that makes you better than the other kids on your world? Did you wonder why no one else you met had a semblance like the one mentioned by Glinda?"

All of us nodded in affirmation. At that moment, Indigo exited the Simulator, looking tired and sad. "Hello, Indigo." The professor said.

"It appears you've had an… interesting... experience in the simulator. I was just telling the others about your origin."

"Those parents that you had become so attached to… are not your parents. Your real parents lived here, in Remnant. They sent you away from this place when they first met Cinder Fall, hoping to buy you a better life in a simpler world. However, destiny required otherwise.

"Now, in the time of most need, you have been called back to Remnant. You are the only people in all of Remnant that can save the world from the terrible reign of Salem. I know you desire to go back to your world. However, it isn't yours. You must save this world. In time, you will be able to go back to your life! You are the most skilled team that has entered beacon since RWBY, and with their help you can defeat Salem and save your world! The portals are synced in a way that if you enter the portal in 1 year, you will go back to the exact time you left.

"We know one spot where the portal will show up. Now it is up to you to train hard and save both remnant and the earth!"

"I'm in," Indigo said, her strong voice outweighing her fear.

"To save a world…. I'll do it." I said.

"I'm with Verde." Silvio said, his bold voice echoing slightly.

"I'll help." Hazel said, her voice strong, but unsure.

"Well that makes a team. Let's do this," I said.

"Let's do this!" The newly formed team's voice echoed loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This… Is the weapon forge. Here is where you will combine your two weapons, making one greatly superior one."

I remembered the Simulator that I had experienced yesterday. Today, we had been put through a lot of physical training, lifting weights and other calisthenics/bodybuilding exercises. I liked them, but Silvio always complained, and even used his semblance to sneak a drink of water. Hazel and Indigo had less trouble.

"I would normally have you do it yourselves, but time is limited, as it usually takes months to train in forging enough to build your own weapon. Now. Follow me to the drafting table. You should draw what you want your weapon to look like. Do remember, this weapon will be yours forever."

He handed us a sheet of drafting paper and a pencil, then started telling us about when he built his weapon. I suddenly had an idea. Moving the pencil in swift, accurate strokes, I drew a normal broadsword and sheath. Then, in its deployed form, the sharp edges of the sword folded out, forming the arms of a bow. The middle of the broadsword collapses in on itself, forming a handle, with a thick cord stretching In between the arms. An arrow forms from dust crystals, then fires. I handed the sheet to him.

"Mmm Hmm. That looks interesting."

He raised his voice so the room could hear.

"I will have some of my other students help you create your weapon. Ruby?"

The red haired girl from the meeting two days ago walked up to me.

"So… You need to make a weapon? I can help."

She showed me over to a worktable covered in a huge sheet of paper.

"Draw out a life sized model of your weapon in both forms, and I'll draw out the mechanics."

"K," I replied a little skeptically. She didn't look like the kind of girl to be an passed me a compass, ruler, and other materials. Taking my pencil, I began to draw. Using my ruler, I drew the long, straight edge of the sword, and I was just getting to the tip when Ruby, who had been examining my drawing, straightened up suddenly.

"You don't think I can do this," She said.

She grabbed a red rectangle shaped object from its strap on her belt. Suddenly, it extended into a scythe, the point planted in the hard tile of the floor. All talking in the room ceased.

"Just trying to prove a point here… heh heh," Ruby said, and the room went back to normal as she pulled her scythe back.

"Wow… I didn't think-"

"It's okay. Its very common."

I went back to drawing, finally finishing the sword and bow forms. I stepped back, examining my handiwork. After changing some minor points, I handed the pencil to Ruby. She had been studying the blueprints as I drew, so she started drawing as soon as the pencil was in her hand.

After drawing a complicated series of cogs, cords, and hinges, the blueprint was finished. I have to admit, I was impressed.

"To the forge!" She said.

We walked to a soot blackened door at one side of the drafting room. I could see Hazel and Silvio still drawing, with Nora and Ren, respectively. I assumed Indigo was already inside. Ruby led me to a rack near the door. Several blackened full body welding suits hung from the sturdy metal rack. I put one on, wincing as the soot on the suits plumed in a cloud, causing me to inhale it. I finally got into the suit and we went through the door.

Inside, a stone room contained several burning fires, anvils, and boxes of cogs and gears placed against the walls. A worktable sat in the middle of the room, with a large katana folded back on itself in the middle of the table. The black haired teen stood next to Indigo, inserting a glass focussing device into the hollow center of the katana. Ruby led me to a rack in the corner of the room, piled with different colored metals. She pulled a bluish bar about four feet in length from the wall.

"This is a very special metal, reserved for only the best of fighters. It should hold up against most others."

"Soo…. What does it do?" I asked, not knowing what i was hoping for.

"This Palladium should allow you to infuse your aura into the blade, creating a stronger… and more deadly sword."

She moved towards one of the fires, clamping onto one edge of the steel with a heavy vise. She inserted it into the fire, turning the Palladium slowly. It grew red hot, and she put it under an autohammer. Pressing a button, the hammer struck the steel, until it had the vague shape of a sword. She pulled the sword out of the hammer, and handed the clamp to me.

"This is the most difficult part of forging with Palladium. As you quench the steel, concentrate on putting a part of yourself into the blade. That should infuse the metal with your aura."

I nodded in affirmation, and prepared to quench the blade. I held it just above the water for a few seconds, then plunged it in. The blade glowed green as it entered the water, and the steel hardened. The blade assumed a green brilliance, then faded until it was just noticeable. I handed the sword to Ruby, who ground the edges until sharp. She then wound several layers of a strong fabric around the bottom of the sword creating a handle at the narrow area. She mounted a crossguard as well. Handing me the sword, Ruby pulled a huge apparatus from the wall. A round metal saw attached to a sturdy scaffold whirred to life, and she separated the blade into two pieces.

Ruby then put the separated sword on the worktable and brought a bin of parts as well. I saw that Indigo's weapon was finished. Both Hazel and Silvio were also in the forge by now, and I watched as they both grabbed hunks of metal. Ruby put a dust powered motor in the sword and stretched a thick cord along the length of the blade. The engineering was too complicated for me to process and understand, so I examined Hazel's and Silvio's weapons. Silvio and Jaune were putting together a spear rifle, whose spear head folds down to reveal the barrel of the rifle.

Hazel had an extremely complicated design where her scims folded into dust pistols.

"There!" Ruby said.

She indicated a silver button on the crossguard of the now completed sword.

"Press this to extend into bow form. After that… Well you'll find out. I've embedded a highly sophisticated dust arrow former which allows you to choose between elemental arrows. Its kinda cool."

"Wow!" I replied, picking up the sword from where it rested on the table. I held it at arms length, and tentatively pressed the button. The sword smoothly extended and formed into a bow.

"Thanks! I don't really know what to say! It's perfect."

Around me, the other members of our team extended their weapons as one.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I am sorry for the delay with the next chapter.**

 **I have to write 8 new OC and it is hard to come up with names and abilities.**

 **This story is about to get much more complicated and difficult to write. I have limited time so I will try to get out a chapter a week.**

 **I hope you are enjoying this story so far. This is my first one, so please review to help me write better. Critique is not only wanted, but appreciated!**

 **Thanks for the support!**


End file.
